


Working Progress

by Scarlet_Doll_13



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Doll_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Doll_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small part that i have written to get back in the game. If people like this I will continue. All reviews welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I have been out of the writing game for a little over a year now, this is just something that popped into my head while on the train. If people like this tiny little part I will continue to write more, please leave reviews so I know what I need to improve on. Also check out one of the costumes here --> http://www.polyvore.com/musketeer/set?id=145442955

Two figures entered the tavern, both in thick riding cloaks and hats pulled low over their faces. The four Musketeers were sat on a table by the stairs that led to the rooms above them. They had been away from Paris for over a week, set on a mission to capture a Spanish Spy. The mission had not gone to plan, under orders from Traville and the cardinal they disposed of the spy and reclaimed the military plans the spy had stolen.

The taller figure of the two stopped to speak to the Innkeeper at the bar, they exchanged a bag of coins for a key and were directed to the stairs. Both of the figures past by the table where the four musketeers sat both avoided showing their faces.

D'artagnan leaned into the table, “Did they look suspicious, or was that me?”

“There was definitely something off.” Athos stated from over with glass. 

“Did anyone smell that?” Aramis asked.

“Smelt what?” Porthos grunted.

“Roses. For two men to have been in the saddle all and come off smelling of roses… Well that never happens.” Aramis smirked, pleased with his deduction.

“Operation drunk??” Porthos enquired.

Athos stood, “Yes, lets see what they have to hide.”

~~~~~~

“Sometimes I hate horses! We’ve been riding three days, with no bath. I’m starting to smell like a horse.”

“Just be glad its not your time, then you’d have something to complain about Rose.”

“Theo! Don’t jinx it!”

Rose looked at her life long friend, “Are you sure we did the right thing?”

Theo looked up from removing her weapons and clothing. Standing in only a pair of knee length linen braies and her forest green corset she looked up and smirked, “Its a bit late to be saying that now isn’t it.”

Rose was about to say something when two drunk men in brown leather burst through their door.

Rose squealed and tried to cover her modesty, Theo not bothered by her half naked form drew her two pistols lying on the bed and pointed them at the two men.


End file.
